


Fishing Talk

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Eddy's Brother - Freeform, Fishing, Gen, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy goes fishing with his nephew, Cori. Cori has an important question to ask his uncle. CORI IS MY OC.





	Fishing Talk

“Did you do something like this with your dad?” Cori asked his uncle as they floated in a boat on the lake.

Eddy baited his hook with a worm. “Wish I did.”

“What do you mean?” Cori asked curiously. Though he may have already known that answer.

Getting ready for the wind-up, Eddy threw the bait out as far out into the lake as he could. He made a very good distance. 

“Well, it’s tough to explain,” Eddy started. “Since your dad and I weren’t on the best of terms I was more of a rebel against my parents.”

They were quiet, keeping an eye on their bait. Cori watched the little circles appear and then disappear in the water.

“Would you and my dad ever fish together now?”

Since Eddy was sitting with his back partly facing Cori it was tough to tell how his uncle was reacting. Though it was the usual reaction whenever he did ask about Terry. 

“I guess,” Eddy responded in a tone with a mix of emotions. 

“Unc- I mean,” Cori caught himself. “Eddy?”

Eddy grunted in response.

“It’s okay to say ‘no’.”

Eddy took a sigh of relief. “I just wish I could give you a better answer, Cor.”

Cori nodded. “I know.”

“Someday, Cori. Some- whoa!” Eddy called out, his tone immediately changing to the excitement. “Get the net, Cori! I got a bite!”

Reeling in their catch, the two celebrated over the victory with a selfie. Eddy even sent the picture to Terry to show him.


End file.
